1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tube brassiere or bra and a method of making a tube brassiere.
2. Description of Related Art
A brassiere is used to support the breasts of the wearer. A brassiere typically has a body-encircling portion and a pair of breast cups. The body-encircling portion is adapted to wrap around the upper torso of the wearer. The breast cups are positioned in the body-encircling portion so that the wearer's breasts are received in and supported by the breast cups.
Bras can also include other components such as an underwire or other supporting structure along the lower periphery of the breast cups. The underwire can aid in supporting the wearer's breasts. Bras can also have one or more shoulder straps connected to the body-encircling portion. The straps can transfer at least a portion of the support function to the wearer's shoulders.
It can be desired to minimize the number of seams and other garment discontinuities in undergarments. Seams and garment discontinuities can be physically and/or aesthetically unpleasing. For example, seams in a brassiere can chaff, exert pressure points and, thus, can be a source of physical discomfort. In addition, seams in a brassiere or an undergarment can often be visible through outer clothing, which normally is aesthetically unpleasing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a substantially seamless brassiere that is easy to manufacture and assemble.